When Sasuke's Home
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: 'Kau mungkin tak pernah tau betapa berharganya waktu bersamamu' , Another SasuSaku love story.


**When Sasuke's Home**

 **.**

 **Sasuke.U, Sakura.H, Sarada.U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Kau mungkin tak pernah tau betapa berharganya waktu bersamamu'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't bash, R &R onegai~**

 _Wajah itu, wajah selalu ingin aku lihat selama 86400 detik setiap harinya, dan 365 hari setiap tahunnya. Haha, aku tau itu tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin orang lain tak akan pernah merasakan rasanya begitu mencintai seseorang seperti aku, ya! Seperti aku. Sakura si gadis yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aha, aku sudah bosan mendengar hal itu. Tapi siapa sangka gadis yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ini bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Yah, kuncinya hanya dengan menunggu. Entah mengapa aku sebal mendengar kata itu. Menunggu._

 _Kriieeeet._

 _Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku sedikit bergeser dan menyembulah kepala seorang gadis cilik berkacamata. Anakkku yang manis, Sarada._

"Mama, apakah Papa sudah tidur?" _tanya Sarada._

"Emm, begitulah. Ada apa sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi tidur." _Sarada mengelap kacamatanya sejenak kemudian menarik kenop pintu agar dia menutup._

"Selamat malam" _ujarnya sampai akhirnya kudengar pintu menutup dengan sempurna._

 _Ah, dia pasti kesepian tidur seorang diri malam ini. Memang biasanya aku tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidurnya setelah membacakan sebuah buku cerita untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa dia bilang bahwa dia ingin tidur sendiri sejak makan malam tadi. Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin ditemani pria yang sedang tidur telungkup di sampingku ini. Sebaiknya aku mencoba membangunkan Sasuke._

 _Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjongkok di lantai menghadap wajah Sasuke yang saat ini tertidur pulas. Kuulurkan tanganku ke pundaknya, tapi entah mengapa wajahnya yang polos saat sedang tidur itu membuatku enggan membangunkannya. Dasar pria ini. Kau pasti tidak ingat sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan rumah ini sejak kelahiran Sarada? Kau pasti tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku menunggu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya? Dan sekarang saat kau berada di rumah ini, kau hanya membiarkan aku untuk menatap wajahmu yang tertidur? Bodoh._

 _Kau mungkin tidak tahu betapa beratnya membesarkan Sarada seorang diri? Kau mungkin tidak pernah tau betapa aku membutuhkanmu di saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupku. Kau mungkin tidak pernah tau betapa inginnya aku membagi segala macam kebahagian yang aku dan Sarada alami?Ya, kau mungkin tidak pernah tau._

 _Memang terkadang aku sangat ingin memarahimu, aku sangat ingin mengumpat dan mencelamu karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa menyempatkan waktumu hanya untuk bertemu kami. Tapi aku mengerti kau memiliki tugas yang berat. Ya, aku mencoba mengerti. Dengan begitu Sarada pun akan mengerti. Lagipula, kau mungkin tidak pernah tau betapa berharganya waktu bersamamu. Aku tak ingin menghabiskannya hanya dengan hal yang tidak penting, dengan bersedih misalnya._

 _Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang indah meski hanya sekejap. Hal-hal yang akan selalu kau ingat dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal-hal yang akan menjadi kenangan saat kau pergi lagi nanti meski kau tidak tau kapan akan kembali._

 _Aku tidak perlu segala macam perayaan atau romantisme seperti keluarga lainnya. Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Yah, memang terkadang berharap sih. Tapi saat ini, hanya dengan melihatmu ada disini, dengan menyentuhmu, dan bahkan mendengar deru nafasmu pun, aku sudah bahagia. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu suamiku._

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis di depanku?" _Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan membuatku terkejut._

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau terbangun?"

"Tanganmu terus memegang pundakku, aku terbangun sejak merasakan hal itu."

"Ah, aku minta maaf! Tadinya aku akan membangunkanmu karena Sarada sepertinya ingin tidur denganmu."

"Ya, ya, akan aku tengok sebentar." _Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar kamar._

 _Aku berdiri dan berjalan menghadap cermin besar milikku. Ah, ternyata benar tadi aku menangis tanpa aku sadari. Dasar, bukankah tadi aku yang bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu berharga ini dengan kesedihan._

 _Krieeeet._

 _Pintu kamar terbuka dan Sasuke masuk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dengan cepat._

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?" _tanyaku._

"Hn." _Jawabnya._

 _Aku kembali menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku agar sebelum tidur, Sasuke tidak melihat wajah menangisku lagi._

 _Hup._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang merangkulku dari belakang. Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis dan hampir tak terlihat. Dia semakin menarik tubuhku mendekat kearah tubuhnya dan dia mencium pundakku. Kami-sama, kukira jantungku akan berhenti berdetak saat ini juga. Sungguh, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia membuat lidahku kelu._

"Terima kasih..." _gumamnya._

 _Kemudian hening. Keheningan yang mungkin membuat debaran jantungku tendengar sangat jelas. Meskipun hanya terima kasih yang terucap dari bibirnya, tapi dekapannya saat ini lebih dari cukup untuk menebus segala ketidak-beradaannya selama ini. Aku merasa dicintai._

"Jangan pernah lelah, untuk segalanya..." _gumamnya lagi._

 _Tentu. Tentu aku tidak akan pernah lelah menjaga Sarada karena dia adalah bidadariku juga. Tentu aku tidak akan pernah lelah menunggumu karena hanya disinilah tempatmu untuk pulang. Tentu aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mencintaimu, karena cinta ini untuk selamanya._

"Apa ada yang ingin kau minta dariku?" _tanyanya._

 _Aku terdiam sejenak, mungkin memikirkan jawaban yang tepat._

"Bagaimana kalau... Uchiha kecil yang lucu?" _jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin dia tidak suka dengan lelucon ini._

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal" _ujarnya sambil tiba-tiba menggendongku._

"Ah, kau membuatku takut! Sasuke-kun! Turunkan aku!"

"Haha"

 _Dan kebahagian kita, hanya kita yang dapat menemukan dan merasakannya. Jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke-kun._

 **FIN.**


End file.
